Les douzes coups de minuit
by Hatch
Summary: Lors d'une fête pour le nouvel an, un alchimiste psychopathe doit satisfaire les idées bizarroïdes d'un homonculus avide... yaoi KimXGreed!


**Les douze coups de minuit ou Comment porter élégamment une robe**

(Petite parodie de Cendrillon à la sauce yaoi/shonen-ai)

(Couple GreedXKimblee)

Ce jour là n'était pas un jour comme les autres; on était le 31 décembre, et tout Amestris s'apprêtait à fêter le nouvel an qui arrivait. Dublith est une ville pittoresque dans le sud du pays; c'est dans cette même ville que se trouve un bar bien nommé: le Devil's Nest. A l'intérieur de cet établissement on préparait aussi, activement le réveillon du jour de l'an. Durant cette période de l'année la vieille Dante et ses chers homonculus avaient déserté leur manoir perché sur une colline – allez savoir pourquoi?! En tout cas Greed, le patron du bar, pensa que se serait une très bonne idée d'aller faire la fête là-haut afin de profiter de tout l'espace qu'il y avait – et pourquoi pas de mettre un peu le souk pour faire enrager la vieille quand elle rentrerait! Ainsi donc, c'est une bande de joyeux drilles qui empaquetait le bivouac et le montait jusqu'au castel, dans la plus grande discrétion pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de gens mal intentionnés.

Cependant, il y avait tout de même une personne qui ne semblait pas prendre part aux festivités; Solf J. Kimblee, dit l'alchimiste écarlate, était affalé dans un fauteuil et attendait que ça se passe tout en examinant les cercles alchimiques qu'il avait de tatoués dans chaque paume de ses mains. L'homonculus de l'avidité l'aperçut au travers de ses lunettes teintés et exaspéré par son attitude passive, s'avança vers lui. L'alchimiste daigna lever son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, bras croisés et tapant du pied d'impatience.

«Quoi? Fit Kimblee dédaigneusement.

Ce serait sympa de ta part si tu venais nous aider! Répondit Greed agacé.

Ah, parce que tu trouves que toi tu apportes une certaine contribution?

Moi, je suis le patron!

Et alors?

Et alors, moi je suis là pour gérer les préparatifs!

Mais bien sûr! Dis plutôt que tu es une grande quiche même pas foutu de s'occuper de soi. Tu adores avoir des larbins prêts à exécuter le moindre de tes ordres. Seulement, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne: je suis seul juge de mes actes, je ne me reconnais point de maître!»

L'homonculus lève les yeux au ciel et applaudit.

«Bravo! Non franchement, c'était une bien belle phrase, superbement tournée, ironisa Greed. Néanmoins, quoique tu dises, tu m'appartiens!»

En entendant ce dernier mot, Kimblee toisa l'Avarice en riant nerveusement; puis il éclata de rire, un rire froid et cruel. Il s'arrêta finalement et fixa l'homme en face de lui avec un regard assassin.

«Décidément tu ne manques pas de toupet, susurra l'écarlate. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux tout t'approprier simplement parce que tu le «veux»? Je ne suis pas un objet, figure-toi! Donc, lâche-moi la bourse!»

Ayant dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, l'alchimiste se recala dans son fauteuil et n'accorda plus un seul regard à Greed. Ce dernier qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, l'agrippa par le col de sa veste et murmura ces quelques mots à l'écarlate:

«Tu es à moi comme tout ce qui se trouve ici, assura l'homonculus. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as retrouvé ta liberté grâce à moi?

Tu parles d'une liberté…, dit Kimblee. Je ne peux pas faire un seul pas sans que tu sois sur mes basques à me rappeler que je te dois tout! C'est lourd à la fin; j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir des parents derrière moi.

Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je ne compte pas jouer le rôle d'un père.

Bon, alors cette discussion est terminée! Si tu me lâchais maintenant?»

Pourtant Greed ne lâcha pas prise; bien au contraire, il tira un peu plus fort afin que l'alchimiste se mette debout. Il lui adressa alors un sourire peu engageant, dévoilant ses fines dents pointues qui le faisaient ressembler à un requin. Kimblee se dit qu'il allait sûrement se faire remonter les bretelles, ce sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Greed l'entraîna dans le couloir pour arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. L'écarlate le regarda d'un air interrogateur et sentit qu'on le poussait à l'intérieur de la pièce. A part un mince rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers un rideau, la pièce était plutôt sombre; ce qui angoissait beaucoup l'alchimiste – qui sait de quoi pouvait être capable Greed? L'homonculus se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit un vêtement qu'il cacha dans son dos. Kimblee commença un peu à flipper, il savait que l'Avarice avait parfois des idées bizarres; que lui réservait-il donc? La réponse vint avec un Greed affichant un sourire narquois, presque moqueur. Il présenta à l'alchimiste qui retint son souffle, une robe richement étoffée d'un bleu cristallin. Comprenant avec horreur ce qu'avait en tête son cher ami, Kimblee recula imperceptiblement en agitant un doigt en signe de dénégation.

«Ah non, ça c'est hors de question! Je ne porterais pas ça, je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un crétinpour ton bon plaisir!

Si tu le feras!

Et en quel honneur je te prie?

Ben quoi, c'est la fête, on peut très bien n'en faire qu'à sa tête!

Alors, mets la toi-même.

Ca ne va pas?! Je suis bien trop baraqué pour ça, ce ne serait pas crédible.

Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là? Que j'ai la silhouette d'une femme?!

… Plus que moi en tout cas…

Ce n'est pas vrai…»

Kimblee se retint comme il peut pour garder son calme et ne pas exploser cet imbécile d'homonculus.

«Demande à l'autre hystérique d'Envy si il est d'accord pour l'enfiler, railla l'écarlate. Ca lui ira sûrement mieux qu'à moi!

Envy?! Mais je ne peux pas l'encadrer!

Et bien, je ne sais pas, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour revêtir une robe.

Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente. Il suffit d'appliquer le principe de l'échange équivalent. J'ai la certitude que tu accepteras de faire ce que je te demande une fois que je t'aurais donné le présent que je te réserve.

Tsss… Qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé chercher?

Tu n'as toujours pas compris Kimblee, mais c'est sur toi que j'ai craqué…

Hein?!»

Avant que l'alchimiste n'ajoute un mot, Greed passa une main derrière la nuque de celui-ci et lui vola un baiser. Kimblee essaya de le repousser mais il tenait bon le bougre; il claqua alors ses mains l'une contre l'autre et fit exploser la tête de l'homonculus de l'avidité qui tomba à la renverse. Du sang gicla sur son visage et sur le haut de ses vêtements, une flaque sombre commençait à s'étendre autour du cadavre. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser comme ça, lui l'alchimiste écarlate?! Malgré lui, Kimblee sentit une boule au creux de son estomac, son esprit était embrumé, il avait les joues en feu et la respiration haletante. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et cela l'énervait encore davantage. Greed se reforma tant bien que mal et dévisagea froidement l'alchimiste.

«Apparemment cela ne t'as pas plu…, dit-il en se relevant et en s'avançant vers l'homme à la queue de cheval.»

Kimblee frissonna, il avait réussi à mettre un homonculus en colère, et ça il allait le payer avec les intérêts!

«J'ai vraiment envie de te faire passer l'envie de m'exploser à tout bout de champ, marmonna Greed en recouvrant sa main de carbone.

Je suis prêt à recommencer si tu t'approches trop près de moi, lança l'écarlate dont les paumes étaient déjà rapprochées.

Je vais être gentil ce soir, parce que c'est le réveillon et que j'ai assez perdu de temps. Soit tu enfiles la robe et tu montes au manoir comme tout le monde pour assister à la fête; soit tu restes ici comme un clampin pour nettoyer par terre.

Tu crois que je vais obéir à la lettre à tes stupides ordres? Je vais plutôt aller me balader dehors et me divertir en explosant d'autres têtes!

Tu n'as pas d'autres choix Kimblee.

Va te faire voir!»

L'alchimiste tenta une fois de plus de transformer l'homonculus en bombe, mais Greed fut plus rapide. Il attrapa la main droite de l'écarlate et sans réfléchir, érafla le cercle qui s'y trouvait peint. En voyant cet acte, Kimblee entra dans une rage indescriptible; il se rua sur l'Avarice prêt à en découdre avec seulement ses poings. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Greed qui possédait un bouclier invincible. L'un était allongé, le dos sur le sol et l'autre au-dessus, frappait de toutes ses forces avec acharnement. Tout ce que qu'il réussit à faire c'est de s'éclater les phalanges. Après un temps, Greed remarqua que la cadence des coups de poings faiblissait, il en profita pour attraper les deux poignets de Kimblee et le repousser par la même occasion. L'alchimiste se débattit encore quelques minutes, puis s'écroula d'épuisement dans les bras de Greed. Ce dernier le serra un peu plus contre lui, comme on protège la chose qui nous est la plus chère au monde. Fichtre! Il ne pensait pas le mettre dans une colère noire en brisant son alchimie. A la base, il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il fallait qu'il remette Kimblee à sa place.

Greed souleva le corps et le déposa sur son lit; il alla chercher dans la salle de bains de quoi nettoyer et panser les blessures de l'alchimiste. Après avoir bandé ses mains et laver le sang de son visage, Greed lui passa comme il pu, la robe bleue. «Elle ne lui va pas si mal cette robe!Pensa l'homonculus» Il s'assit au bord du lit et contempla le visage fin de son ami. Il caressa sa joue lisse et en fin de compte, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le temps avançait, il se faisait tard, Greed se leva pour rejoindre les dernières chimères qui ne s'étaient pas encore rendues au manoir. Avant de refermer la porte, il se retourna pour admirer encore une fois celui qu'il portait dans son cœur.

«Rejoins-nous vite, Kim, dit-il amoureusement.»

Deux heures plus tard, Kimblee se réveilla avec des courbatures pleins les bras. Il gémit, il avait peine à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. En forçant, il réussit tout de même à recoudre sa mémoire. Il passa une main sur son visage encore endormi, il remarqua alors qu'elle était bandée, l'autre main aussi d'ailleurs. Greed aurait soigné ses blessures, alors qu'il l'avait sauvagement frappé – en vain – avec la ferme intention de le tuer?! A cette pensée, Kimblee sentit de nouveau cette boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il n'arrivait décidément pas à définir cette émotion qu'il éprouvait au plus profond de son âme. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui, mais elle ne lui déplaisait pas. C'était étrange, la seule émotion qu'il n'avait jamais aimée était celle qu'il ressentait lorsque la Mort le poursuivait. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil.

Kimblee se releva sur son séant et vit avec frustration qu'il était affublé d'une robe. Il se mit debout en quatrième vitesse et essaya par tous les moyens de l'enlever. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arriva même pas à faire descendre d'un centimètre la fermeture éclair. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, les bras en croix, vaincu. Il ne pouvait même plus exploser un petit meuble pour se défouler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kimblee se retrouva dans une impasse. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver, il préféra donc rester allongé sur le matelas pour réfléchir. Toutefois, la seule chose qui lui revenait à l'esprit, c'était ce que Greed lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Qu'il avait craqué sur lui… Ainsi, cet homonculus avide de tout et n'importe quoi, était tombé amoureux de lui, l'alchimiste écarlate, qui était réputé pour sa non humanité. Kimblee n'arrivait pas à y croire, personne ne lui avait jamais dit une telle chose. Et lui, qu'en était-il de ses sentiments pour l'homoculus? Pour l'instant, cette impression qu'il avait était encore trop floue pour être définie.

Il se redressa et alla dans la salle de bains; derrière la porte il y avait un grand miroir. Il se posta devant et considéra son image reflétée sur la glace. Nonobstant le fait qu'il était un homme, il trouva cette robe, somptueuse. Pourquoi ne pas aller au manoir habillé ainsi, après tout? De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, ses cercles de transmutation étaient détruits pour le moment et il n'avait pas franchement envie de rester tout seul le soir du réveillon. Et puis il voulait voir la tête que Greed ferait si il se pointait dans cet accoutrement comme il l'espérait. Mais, un détail perturba l'avancée de l'alchimiste: si il allait là-bas affublé d'une robe, il n'y aura sûrement pas que Greed qui le remarquera, toute la bande de poivros du Devil's Nest serait là pour se foutre de sa gueule! Et ça, il ne voulait y subir pour rien au monde. Cependant, la perspective de poiroter ici tout seul ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup non plus. Se taper la honte ou rester là à s'emmerder, sans pouvoir exploser quoique ce soit dans les deux cas; un choix bien difficile pour l'écarlate. Après mûres réflexions, Kimblee décida qu'il serait peut-être mieux de se rendre au manoir quitte à ce que les membres du bar se payent sa tête – après tout il pourrait se venger dès que les plaies se seront refermer. Quoique ce qui le motivait le plus était de retrouver Greed afin de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux. Il voulait savoir et comprendre si c'était parce que Greed voulait simplement le posséder – à cause d'une quelconque crise d'avidité, ou bien parce qu'il avait réellement des sentiments pour lui.

Se dirigeant à nouveau dans la chambre, il ouvrit l'armoire et dégota une paire d'escarpins vernis – «Mais comment les femmes peuvent-elles marcher avec ça?!» - et des gants blancs qu'il enfila sur ses mains meurtries. Il se sentait tout simplement ridicule. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit du bar. La nuit était fraîche, mais il avait pensé à mettre sa veste sur lui – cela cachait un peu la misère, enfin si on veut… Il marcha d'un bon pas afin d'atteindre la sortie de la ville avant de tomber sur on ne sait quel détraqué. L'orée de la forêt se présentait devant lui, plus haut se dressait le manoir d'où émanait de la lumière et toutes sortes de sons. Il souleva le bas de la robe pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas dans les ronces et entreprit de gravir la pente conduisant au palace. Quand il arriva enfin, il resta caché derrière un bosquet. Quelques chimères, déjà saoules, chantaient dehors à tue-tête. Il les contourna et se terra à l'ombre d'un hêtre qui poussait juste à côté d'une fenêtre du manoir. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers un carreau qui donnait sur le salon bondé. Alors, il le vit, son cœur se mit à palpiter plus fort que jamais; Greed était en train de servir à boire aux convives, une jeune blonde accrochée à son bras. Kimblee baissa les yeux et se laissa choir sur le parterre de fleur qu'il y avait à ses pieds. «Que croyais-tu? Se dit-il lamentablement. Qu'il allait t'attendre au bas des marches, impatient de t'apercevoir?! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive…»

Il se recroquevilla, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Il avait froid et se sentait plus seul que jamais. Pourtant, la solitude ne le gênait pas auparavant; c'était même devenue sa complice. L'amour et l'amitié étaient des concepts qu'il avait depuis longtemps rejetés. La seule chose qu'il aimait était son alchimie, les explosions qu'il provoquait, la poussée d'adrénaline qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se retrouvait entre deux feux. La mort était son idole et la destruction sa vocation.

Toutefois, il avait éprouvé un grand bouleversement au plus profond de lui-même. Ce que lui avait susurrer Greed l'avait profondément secoué. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres; ce baiser, il l'avait apprécié. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne et tout le monde le lui rendait bien. Mais, avec Greed, c'était différent; il du reconnaître qu'il affectionnait beaucoup l'homonculus. A cet instant précis, il aurait voulu que Greed soit là pour que ce dernier le prenne dans ses bras. Seulement avoué cela à son cher et tendre devant tout le monde et dans cette tenue, le mettrait vraiment mal à l'aise. L'autodérision était loin d'être son fort. Il se sentait si mal…

La tête enfouis dans ses bras, il ne remarqua pas cette étoile qui scintillait plus que les autres. Elle fila dans le ciel et descendit sur Terre pour rayonner juste devant Kimblee. L'homme releva la tête et considéra de ses yeux passablement éteints, la petite boule de gaz luire de milles feux bleutés. Elle s'approcha doucement vers lui et bien qu'il soit stupéfait, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'étoile s'introduisit dans son esprit afin de connaître ses pensées; une étrange poussière bleue l'entoura alors, lui procurant une incroyable chaleur. Il ne comprenait ni ne voyait, ce qu'il se passait; tout ce qu'il entendit, ce fut une petit voix lui dire que le charme serait rompue au douzième coup de minuit. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, il n'eut qu'une seule pensée concernant ce phénomène: «Mais, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours minuit?!»

L'ambiance était à son comble dans le manoir; on riait, chantait, dansait, buvait, mangeait, …etc. Même ceux qui d'habitude jouaient les sérieux, se lâchaient tout bonnement. C'était le cas, par exemple, de Martel qui entamait une danse endiablée aux côtés de Dolchatte. Malgré cette humeur allègre, Greed n'en pensait pas moins. Il s'amusait tout autant que les autres, mais quelque chose lui manquait, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il avait attendu toute la soirée mais «il» n'était pas venu. Il avait tant espéré que «son» alchimiste soit là auprès de lui, même si c'était pour que Kimblee lui crache toutes sortes d'insultes. Même le mauvais caractère de l'écarlate lui manquait; qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour entendre le bruit de ne serait-ce qu'une petite explosion.

Soudain, alors que Greed remettait son nez dans l'alcool, une étrange apparition fit son entrée. Les quelques chimères qui se trouvaient sur son passage, lui cédèrent la place et la regardèrent subjuguée. Greed releva les yeux et resta bouche bée; l'apparition se dirigea vers lui d'un pas souple et élégant. Une fois devant lui, elle tendit sa main que l'homonculus prit, sa bouche toujours ouverte

comme s'il s'apprêtait à gober une mouche.

«Reprend-toi, on dirait que tu vas pondre! Fit l'apparition amusée.»

Greed secoua sa tête afin de retrouver ses esprits; face à lui se tenait une ravissante femme portant la même robe qu'il avait acheté au préalable pour Kimblee. Les formes de son corps étaient voluptueuses et son visage fin – bien que stricte – était quasiment parfait. Ses yeux effilés brillaient d'un éclat doré un peu malsain et son sourire semblait le narguer. Ses longs cheveux raides et noirs de jais étaient tirés en arrière et retenus par un chignon d'où sortaient quelques mèches; seuls deux, trois cheveux retombaient sur son visage raisonnablement pâle qui lui conférait ce côté angélique.

L'atmosphère était palpable; il n'y avait plus un bruit. Greed croyait rêver, ce devait être un effet de son imagination. Pourtant, tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers la jeune femme qui selon toute vraisemblance, devait provenir d'un autre monde. Celle-ci remarqua que le cadre avait changé et que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle; elle se sentait frustrée, il fallait à tout prix trouver quelque chose pour détendre ce climat de tension.

«Je croyais que c'était une fête?! Allons, un peu d'enthousiasme que diable! Dit-elle en haussant le ton.»

La boom reprit alors de plus belle, et plus personne ne se posa de question sur cette femme insolite. Sauf un: Greed se trouvait submergé par une foule de questions sans queue ni têtes. Il avait la bizarre impression d'avoir déjà vu cette dame, mais où? Ces yeux, ces cheveux, et cette robe, tous ces indices le ramenaient à une seule hypothèse, mais qu'il pensait trop invraisemblable pour être valider de suite. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la jeune femme qui l'attirait à elle. Elle plongea ses yeux dorés dans ceux mauves de l'Avarice.

«Et bien Greed, tu ne vas pas rester planté ici alors que je suis là, murmura-t-elle.

Ah, oui! Euh… Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi? Demanda Greed sur le qui-vive.

Ce… C'est-à-dire que…

Vous ne savez pas danser?!

Non, pas vraiment…

Tant pis! Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'aurez qu'à suivre mes pas. Vous verrez, c'est simple comme bonjour.»

Encore un fait qui allait renforcer sa théorie, mais il lui fallait plus de pistes que ça. Greed entraîna la jeune femme désorientée sur la piste de danse. En effet, elle était une piètre danseuse, elle manqua par deux fois d'écraser les pieds de son cavalier au début. Puis, elle finit par se laisser emporter par la musique et trouva son rythme. Quant elle en eut assez, elle emmena Greed dehors, prétextant un quelconque mal de tête du à la chaleur étouffante du manoir. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le petit parc qui s'étendait dans l'arrière cour. Ils stoppèrent près de l'orée de la forêt et la jeune femme se mit face à lui.

«Prend-moi dans tes bras, dit-elle avec assurance.

Quoi?! Fit Greed hébété.

Tu es sourd ou quoi?! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ce que je t'ai demandé! J'aimerais que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

Si vous le souhaitez si fort.»

L'homonculus s'exécuta et serra la jeune femme contre lui. De plus en plus étrange… S'il voulait vérifier ses spéculations sur la véritable identité de la dame, il devrait l'embrasser. Quoique cette perspective n'était pas pour lui déplaire, surtout si son hypothèse se révélait exact. Il la prit par les épaules et la repoussa gentiment; il caressa sa joue aussi douce qu'une pierre polie. Il avança son visage tout près du sien, scrutant son regard doré. Enfin, il posa ses lèvres sur celles fines de la jeune femme qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle passa ses bras derrière le coup de l'homonculus. Greed fut enchanté de sentir qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Cette façon d'embrasser, il la reconnaîtrait entre toutes – pourtant, il en avait embrassé des dames en deux cent ans de vie!

Un coup sur une cloche retentit au loin. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et rompit le baiser. Greed fut surpris, mais la retint juste à temps alors qu'elle se préparait à s'enfuir. Elle se débattit, mais l'Avarice avait une poigne beaucoup plus forte que la normale.

«Lâche-moi, je dois partir! Hurla-t-elle.

Pourquoi? Je sais qui tu es! Dit Greed en relâchant un peu son étau.»

La jeune femme en profita et fit glisser son bras hors du gant que tenait encore l'homonculus lorsqu'elle fila. Elle disparut dans la forêt et Greed n'arriva pas à la poursuivre dans cette pénombre. Il n'en revenait toujours pas; lorsqu'elle avait perdu son gant, il avait entre aperçu une main fine entourée d'un pansement taché de sang. C'était une certitude désormais, Greed avait découvert le pot aux roses; cette femme, il la connaissait très bien et il ne lui serait pas difficile de la retrouver. Il sourit rien qu'à cette idée.

Le lendemain matin, premier jour de la nouvelle année, Kimblee se réveilla dans son lit, d'assez bonne humeur. Il repensait à la fête d'hier, la tête qu'avait fait cet imbécile de Greed! L'alchimiste avait tout de même réussi à enlever cette foutue robe une fois rentré au Devil's Nest. Il l'avait d'ailleurs laissé dans la chambre de Greed avant d'aller se coucher, encore tout retourné par la soirée qu'il avait passé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur l'homonculus de l'avidité; Kimblee se redressa presto sur son lit et toisa du regard l'arrivant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore celui-là? Bien que la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même, l'écarlate fit comme si de rien n'était.

«Puis-je savoir le motif de ta présence? Demanda l'alchimiste avec nonchalance.

C'est le premier de l'an, donc je suis venu te souhaiter une bonne année! Répondit Greed.»

C'était vrai, on était le premier janvier, Kimblee n'y avait plus pensé croyant dur comme fer, qu'il s'était ramené pour lui parler de son petit manège d'hier soir.

«Ah, ben bonne année à toi aussi, dit l'homme avec une queue de cheval.»

Greed s'assit tout sourire sur le bord du lit et fixa Kimblee. Il y avait là un «je ne sais quoi» qui déplut à Kimblee.

«Tu sais quoi, hier soir, j'ai fait la rencontre d'une très belle femme. Annonça Greed.»

Et bien si, finalement, il va tout lui déballer sur cette soirée!

«Une fois que j'eu fais sa connaissance, je me suis dis que ta présence ne m'était plus si indispensable que ça, continua Greed toujours sur le même ton narquois.»

Kimblee serra ses poings de colère. Comment osait-il lui faire ça?! Cherchait-il à le faire sortir de ses gonds?

«Il faut avouer qu'elle te ressemblait beaucoup, ainsi il m'était facile de faire abstraction de ton image, renchérit Greed. Elle m'a même rendu mon baiser avec énormément d'amour. Et je ne sais même pas son nom!

C'était moi, crétin! Hurla Kimblee sans même s'en rendre compte.»

Comprenant qu'il avait dévoilé son masque, l'alchimiste devint rouge comme une pivoine. Il détourna les yeux tellement il avait honte. Greed toujours souriant, se rapprocha et prit le menton de l'écarlate entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder.

«Bien sûr que c'était toi, dit l'homonculus.

Tu l'avais compris? Se résigna Kimblee, les joues toujours pourpres.

Tout à fait! Mais je voulais que tu l'avoues toi-même.

…

Allez, maintenant tu pourrais me dire pourquoi toute cette mise en scène?

… En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. D'une seconde à l'autre, je me suis retrouvé changé en femme; je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Oh, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parle – enfin, pas vraiment! Je veux savoir pourquoi tout d'un coup, tu es venue de ton plein gré vers moi.

Au départ, c'est parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé…

Mais je te l'ai dit pourquoi!

Oui, je sais! Seulement je ne savais pas si c'était parce que tu éprouvais réellement des sentiments pour moi. Je croyais au contraire, que tu me faisais une crise d'avarice!

Hum, il doit y avoir effectivement un petit peu de mon côté avide, cependant, je t'assure que c'est parce que j'éprouve véritablement quelque chose de fort pour toi que j'ai agit ainsi.

Bon, ça répond à ma question.

Mais ça ne répond pas à la mienne! C'est tout de même toi qui m'as fait des avances là-haut!

Tout compte fait, je me suis senti un peu seul; et j'avouerai que j'ai apprécié ta démonstration d'affection…

C'est vrai?

Evidemment, sinon je ne te le dirais pas.»

Greed n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Sans plus attendre, il approcha son visage de celui de l'alchimiste et l'embrassa. Il donna tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, dans ce baiser. Kimblee lui, se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver maintenant, il voulait que cette étreinte dure toute l'éternité et c'est tout!

Ils s'arrêtèrent, chacun laissant les lèvres de l'autre avec réticence.

«Tu sais que tu n'étais pas mal en femme? Fit Greed moqueur.

Ah non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça, alors que l'on vient juste de se rencontrer!

Mais je te préfère ainsi, ton regard et ton sourire de psychopathe n'allaient pas du tout avec l'ensemble.

Ah bon. Et qu'est-ce que tu me trouves à moi, pour que je te plaise autant?

Tu n'es pas comme les autres…

Ca, on le saura.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que comparé aux autres, tu es celui qui est le plus libre. Personne ne peut t'enfermer ou te donner des ordres; ton esprit vagabonde comme tu l'entends. C'est ça que j'aime chez toi, ce sentiment de liberté.

Merci.

Je t'aime… Murmura Greed amoureusement à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Je sais.»

Kimblee repartit à l'assaut des lèvres de son amant qui lui répondit avec passion. Greed s'allongea aux côtés de l'alchimiste. Ce dernier posa sa tête contre le torse de l'homonculus et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Kimblee se rendormit très vite tellement il était comblé. Greed joua un moment avec les cheveux de l'écarlate avant de s'endormir à son tour, heureux de pouvoir vivre une telle histoire. A présent, il est temps de les laisser tranquillement rêver de liberté.


End file.
